


Competitive Spirit

by shinealightonme



Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-11
Updated: 2009-08-11
Packaged: 2017-10-03 19:50:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinealightonme/pseuds/shinealightonme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He didn't die, he just Ascended.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Competitive Spirit

"I don't believe it," Mitchell shook his head. "I know we've seen some pretty crazy stuff before, but this might just take the cake."

"Well, we did know that Oma Desala had helped other people Ascend before," Daniel attempted rationalization. "We just never realized the, ah, specifics."

"Yeah, woulda figured on the all-knowing Ancients having better taste." Mitchell shrugged.

Sam shot him a dirt look. "What do you mean, 'better taste?'"

Mitchell raised his hands apologetically and looked innocent. "No offense. I'm just saying, of all the people on Earth – or the rest of the universe, for that matter – I could raise to a higher plane of existence, this guy here wouldn't be my first choice."

"You don't like him?" Vala demanded. "And they say _I'm_ an alien." She shook her head and beamed at the singer-turned-Ascended-being. "I think your music is wonderful."

"Thank you," Elvis said. "Thank you very much."

-

"I don't believe it," John shouted. "SG-1 gets to find all the cool things!"

Elizabeth raised an eyebrow. "You live on _the lost city of Atlantis_ and you're complaining about not getting to meet Elvis?"

"It's not the same thing!"

"Not to mention, it was technically SG-1 who found Atlantis in the first place," Rodney pointed out.

"That's it," John snapped. "We're heading out in ten."

"We just came back from a mission!"

"And we'll keep going on missions until we beat SG-1."

"You realize they have a seven year head start on you," Elizabeth reminded him.

Rodney was less tactful about his objections. "Has long disuse completely scrambled your brain? This is insane!"

"No," John grinned maniacally. "This is _war_."


End file.
